The present invention relates to a battery module having a multiplicity of battery cells, in particular solid electrolyte cells, and a battery management system for performing open-loop and/or closed-loop control of the battery cells, a battery having a plurality of battery modules, and a method for performing temperature control of a battery.
Electrical storage units which are operated at a raised temperature (i.e. above room temperature) are known. Advantages of such batteries can relate, for example, to the costs, the specific energy contents or also safety. Reasons for the raised temperature level are usually to permit sufficiently large conductivity levels and the storage capacity of the cell components involved and to permit sufficiently large exchange current densities in association with the electrochemical cell reactions which are involved. Energy storage units of the generic type must, under certain circumstances, be heated during operation or when activation occurs. Correspondingly, energy storage systems which only reach their optimum efficiency at raised temperatures require energy for heating the storage unit, e.g. when the vehicle starts. Furthermore, it is possible that during downtimes of the storage units without operation or only with restricted operation, energy is always required for heating in order to be prepared for further operation of the battery. This consumes energy and can, under certain circumstances, run down the battery. A method for heating a battery of a motor vehicle is disclosed e.g. in DE 10 2012 022 553 A1, in which a method for heating a battery of a motor vehicle by means of a discharge current and a coupling of the battery to at least one electrical current sink causes the battery to heat up via the latter.